Run, run
by CountryPumpkin
Summary: This isn't your normal VA fanfic book. It is about a broken girl who has had a rough life and while she is running away from her ex she is told that she is half vampire and is of great importance. She is then taken to an academy in Australia. Hpe u enjy!
1. Prolog

**Run, run. By CountryPumpkin **

Opening/ Prolog; 

He took my hand and pressed play on the remote he just picked up for the stereo and turned to me as the music started playing. I was first surprised by the music he chose then I realized it was my favorite song, your guardian angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

And then he started singing the lyrics to me, "when I see your smile tears roll down my face, … and now that I am strong I have figured out, … and I know I will find deep inside of me I can be the one, I will never let you fall, I will stand up with you forever, … even if saving you sends me to heaven," he sang in his normal low voice and even though he couldn't sing properly I didn't care at that moment, it was just me and him dancing. I was in love with this man, forever.

Once the song finished he whispered in my ear, " Over the hill, but never far away, I can see you every day, souls may be parted but hearts still remain, together and all ways my Maddison Rose."

My name is Maddison Rose Lewis and the man I fell in love with was Jasper Greg Wilson. Right at that point I was totally in love with him and what he did for me, he changed my whole life, and he made me feel like myself again. Even though I am only 16 and he is 18 I knew at that moment we were made for each other.

*** That was just the opening... so i hope you all like and keep reading. I own nothing apart from all the new characters created. XD this is my first story, EVER so i hope it is ok... thank u to who ever reads on... ***


	2. Chapter 1

1 year later…

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed at him as he approached the door. This was not the man I fell in love with a year ago. That man was kind, caring, sweet and loving, but this man is evil, secretive and cold. He was all I ever wanted but he changed and I hate him for it. He has never hit me or yelled at me, ever, but I could tell the more this conversation went on he was going to do one of those things or maybe even both. I had to get out, fast.

"I just want you to come out so we can talk, I will tell you everything you want to know," he tried to coax me to come out. I knew that isn't what he had in mind. Every time we had these fights that is what he would say and I, well I believed him and we never talked about it. But this time was different, I was getting out.

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed at him again. I was stuck in our very small apartment building bathroom that only had a very tiny window that lead onto the back street. I had to try it, my only escape.

"I am not leaving you, I will sit out here till you come out," he said as I could hear him shifting his feet from side to side, "you will come out sooner or later."

He had a point but I wasn't going to admit it to him, and I will get out just not out the way he thinks. I walked over to the shower and turned on the water and stood on the toilet to try and open the very small window.

"Maddy," he paused, "what are you doing?"

God I hope his is asking about the shower running and not the slight window squeak. "I need to cool off so I am talking a shower." Just play it dumb I thought to myself.

"Okay, but don't be too long and I am still waiting out here for you."

This was it, stay and be abused by the man I thought I loved or leave and find new life. Option two sounds best in my mind, so that is what I am going to do, I will pay the price later. I am going to start fresh and actually live a real life, not stuck at home with a drunken loser, the loser I loved.

So I pulled my slightly wet and tear stained maxi dress up to my knees and tied my long black hair back into a high pony tail. I stretched out my arms through the window and gently pulled myself through the small whole. While doing this I did here a couple of ripping sounds and I was faintly stinging from the cuts the window caused. I didn't care at that point though, I was free.

*** So i hope you all like and keep reading. I own nothing apart from all the new characters created. XD this is my first story, EVER so i hope it is ok... thank u to who ever reads... ***


	3. Chapter 2

I dropped down from my window, thankfully we only got the second story apartment, but being me I landed on someone.

"Holy hell! It's raining women!" the person underneath me yelled and out of instinct or whatever you want to call it, I quickly put my hand over his mouth to make him be quiet so Jasper wouldn't hear my landing on someone.

"Shhh," I tried to quiet this guy land on.

At that point I actually looked at him; he was a, well from the looks of it a tall, brown haired and brown eyed, muscular built guy. I couldn't really tell because I was sitting on him, but from where I was sitting he looked pretty cute.

Shut up! I told myself. You just came out of a relationship and even though Jasper mighten know it yet, it is over.

The guy I was sitting on reached up to his mouth and slowly lifted my hand away, and just stared. I didn't know what he saw, maybe a chick with a tear stained maxi dress and mascara running down her face because of the tears, but I couldn't look away from his deep dark beautiful brown eyes.

"Awe look at that boys, lil' Chacey Chace has women falling on him and maybe for him, HA!" someone yelled from behind. And from what I gathered the guy I was sitting on was called Chace, hmm sounds familiar.

"Shut up Brice, you have no idea what love is, you have only slept with girls, love is never involved," Chace told 'Brice' but without taking his eyes from me. "So am I ever going to know your name? Or will you just remain the girl that landed on me?" he asked me.

Not wanting to tell him my name I just got up, brushed myself off and started walking down the street. I heard some banging and clashing and then some hurried footsteps coming towards me.

"Hey wait! I didn't mean to upset you," he said as he grabbed my arm and then looked down at the ground like he was looking at the floor but wasn't, "actually I don't know how I could upset some one by asking for a name." He looked up at me after saying that and slowly moved his hand down to mine, "I'm sorry."

"I should be the one saying sorry, I landed on you and didn't even say sorry and just walked off, so I should be saying sorry to you, so I am so sorry for landing on you and walking off without saying sorry," I said in a big rush of words while trying to hold back the tears which just appeared and have no reason to be here.

"Hey, hey don't cry," he wiped one of my lose tears away, "please don't cry."

I had to laugh at that, some perfectly random stranger is nicer to me then my ex. What the hell is with people today? As I started laughing I looked up at him and he gave me a questioning look and I quickly stopped. "Sorry."

"Please don't say sorry any more either," he stated, "so do you want to tell me your name, why you climbed out your window, why you cried and why you laughed at me? But if you don't I understand," he said so sweetly.

"Do you have a car?"

"Umm depends on your definition of the word 'yours' or 'mine' because some people might argue the definition of the words." He smiled as he said those words, "wait, why do you want to know? You're not some runaway teenage that ran away from her parents are you?"

"NO! I just need to go far away before my boyfriend works out I am no longer in the bath room. So you got a car or not?"

"Umm yes I do, this way my lady," he held out his hand for me and directed with his other hand, while giving a small bow.

We slowly made our way around the corner to 'his' car and I told him all about what happened with Jasper and why I left.

"Wow! Tuff life," he said as he got into the car after opening the door for me and letting me in his car.

"I know."

"So where are we heading? To the parents? Back your apartment? Or where?"

"First option is out because my parents are in jail for robbing a bank when I was still in my mother's stomach, so I don't have a place to go, unless you count the jail as 'the parents' place and…"

He cut me off, "were you raised in a prison then?"

"Yep, lovely parents aren't they?" I said sarcastically.

He just stared at me like I just grew another eye and turned green. "WH… h… how?" he finally asked.

"Well when two people love each other very, very much they…" he cut me off.

"NO! Not that part! How were they allowed to raise you in a prison and why did they rob the bank in the first place knowing your mother was pregnant?"

"Well when I was first taken away from mum, I cried and cried and when they allowed mum to see me I stopped, I stopped crying only in her arms. So they allowed for me to stay with her, but they didn't stop, they tried at each stage of my life. Mum didn't really care if I was there or not, but did it gave the guards a reason to be nice to her, she didn't want me there though, I was just an 'escape plan' she told me…" I trailed off lost in thought.

"So why did they do they robbery in the first place if they knew she was pregnant?" he asked, curiosity filling his eyes.

"They had been planning it for months and they weren't going to let mum being pregnant stop them," I said with venom dripping from my words, how could they do that to me? How could I hate two people that should mean so much to me?

Chace sensed my anger and my hate for them. So he turned on the engine and asked once again, "where to?"

_BANG!_

_*** So i hope you all like and keep reading. I own nothing apart from all the new characters created. XD this is my first story, EVER so i hope it is ok... thank u to who ever reads... ***  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Someone was on top of the car and I had a feeling I knew who it was, Jasper. He suddenly appeared in front of car after jumping of the roof of the car. It happened so fast. Jasper was on the car roof, then in front of the car, and now banging on my side window, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Maddison Rose Lewis! Get out of the car before you make me even madder then I already am! I will give NO second chances this time!" Jasper yelled pointing a gun towards me. Which sent shock through my body, I have no choice. I started slowly raising my hand to the door handle, but stopped when I was suddenly grabbed by my hand and Chaces' voice filled the car with such calm soothing words.

"Don't! Don't give in!" he told me before looking up at my former boyfriend, "I am sorry dear friend but she cannot join you right now, I am currently with her now and she is telling me a rather interesting story and I do want to hear the end of it and I have some more questions to ask too, so if you give her some more time she might grace you with her presence again."

I was shocked, how could how could he be so calm? Were we not being threatened by a guy with a gun? A very pissed off ex with a gun?

Jasper couldn't believe his words either and started to turn his gun on Chace. But that's when I noticed more figures going up behind Jasper. He brought friends, _great,_ now I am just going to get an innocent person killed because I wouldn't get out of a car, _real smooth Mad_.

But the people slowly approaching were obviously not some of Jaspers friends because one of them held a gun pointed at Jasper and I noticed from the corner of my eye I saw a smile pull up on Chaces' face, it turn into like a smirk though.

"To, Hell, With, You, Freak!" Jasper spoke as it looked like he was going to pull the trigger but didn't he stopped when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey, that isn't nice!" the person behind him spoke. What the hell is with him and his, I guess you would call them friends, speaking so calmly and nicely?

Jasper slowly started to turn around with a very pissed off look written all over his face. All of a sudden two guys grabbed Jasper by each arm and another took his gun. They were quick, I had to give they that much. Probably in 5 seconds they had Jaspers' arms pinned behind his back, gun out of his hands and on his knees. I was stunned.

Next to me and outside of the car I heard a roar of laughter and a couple people clapping themselves. How was this funny? I just had my life threatened! I turned to Chace who was probably laughing the hardest and slapped him right across the face and at that moment all the laughing stopped and stares were directed towards me.

Chace raise his hand to his cheek that had just been slapped. "HA! Chacey Chace just got slapped!" a person yelled from outside, and from the words used to describe Chace I recognized the voice; it was Brice, Chaces' teaser, and the person that teased him when I fell on Chace.

"Hey shut up! You will get one next," Chace said as he started getting out of the car and headed to stand next to Brice and his friends. Then he turned to me, "you going to stay there all night or do you want to hear a 'sorry' from this guy?"

"I, I umm…" I couldn't get any words out, so instead of speaking I quickly rushed out of the car to stand beside Chace, and far away from Brice, he scares me too much. Once standing beside Chace, I saw Brice give a small nod towards the two guys holding Jasper. They pulled him to his feet and to face us.

"Well..?" Brice said stepping closer to Jasper, "we are waiting; we are very busy people you know."

"You can go shove your 'sorry' up your…" but before Jasper had time to finish Brice had put his hand over Jaspers mouth and gave him a punch in the gut.

"Don't speak like that in front of a lady, it isn't polite, and you should be careful with the words you speak, because you no longer have a gun in your hand." Brice slowly removed his hand from Jaspers mouth, "let's try again."

"As I said before go shove your…" once again Brice hit him but this time only harder and once in the face and twice in the gut. That's when I snapped I couldn't take it anymore, I rushed over to Jaspers side to try and pry away the arms that held him so tight. I yelled and screamed at them and eventually they let go and Jasper fell to his knees, coughing up blood. I know he was mean to me before and I know he held a gun to my head, but it wasn't fair, he didn't have a chance.

I sat crying beside him for what felt like hours but couldn't have been. By the time I stopped crying Jasper had stopped coughing and had fallen silent in my arms, but I knew he wasn't dead because the whole time I watched the rise and fall of his chest, the chest that now leaked blood.

"Come on boys! Which one of you wants to take this lovely man to the hospital? Hmm? No takers, well then Courtney and Smith it is your job to take Mr. Wilson to the hospital and much sure he is safe." Brice spoke to his group.

I watched as two pair of big hands take Jasper out of my arms and away from me, and that's when the tears started again. A new life, I kept telling myself, there is no room for the old life anymore, say good bye.

"Wait!" I cried out to the leaving men, "I need to leave him a note. Does anyone have paper and pen?" asked looking around at the group of men standing before me. Form the corner of my eye I saw someone pick up a bit of paper of the side walk and Brice bring a pen out of his pocket.

"Here then, but make it quick." Brice told me as he handed over the paper and pen.

I knelt down on the ground and wrote down the first things that come to mind;

_Jasper,_

_I am sorry for the way this had to end. I hope you recover well. Please don't contact me again, I need to start fresh and I don't want you to be a part of it, sorry. Actually I am not sorry; you loved me and used me. _

_This is good bye, forever._

_Mad._

I let one and only one tear fall on that letter and I quietly told myself in my head that was the last tear you cry for your old life.

*** So i hope you all like and keep reading. I own nothing apart from all the new characters created. XD this is my first story, EVER so i hope it is ok... thank u to who ever reads... ***


	5. Chapter 4

After the boys left with _him_, we all piled into a mini bus that was black with slightly tainted windows and leather seats. And before we got on the bus I announced I was starting a new life and to start this new life off I would buy everyone a drink at the local night club. So that is where our little group is heading, to the Butchers bar we go.

I have all ways liked this place, not that I have been in side or anything, but from what I have heard you have to book months in advanced to get in. Even though I told them this they insisted on us going there and that we would have no trouble getting in, and I believed them.

We arrived at the club and one look at the guys from the guards and we are in, except me, they had to stop me!

"Name, age and proof of identification?" one of the bouncers asked.

"I, umm I…" what the hell am I going to do! Then Chace reappeared beside me and took a hold of my arm and gave the bouncer a small smile.

"She is with me." And as those words left Chaces' mouth the guard had a smile on his face and actually looked friendly.

"So little Chace has found himself a girlfriend, we were getting a bit worried for a while," the bouncer said to Chace.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice, you sure know how to bring a guy down in front of his girlfriend," Chace gave a mocked hurt expression.

Wait! Rewind! His girl who now? I didn't sign up for that!

The bouncer let us through and as we were walking to the others I gave Chace a 'what the hell' look and he just laughed.

After we all had a couple of drinks, and by a couple I mean around four or five, I decided it was just too boring sitting down. I got up with a bit of shaky legs but didn't let that stop me, once standing with two feet firmly on the floor I looked up at the boys and decide which the best dancers are. As I was picking when I noticed all 18 pair of eyes were staring at me, so I didn't waste any time at choosing which the better dancers were, I just decided they all seemed alright.

"Okay boys! Up we get!" I said in a loud and slightly slurred voice, but it was obvious that they didn't get the hint, so I would have to explain. "Well are you going to let me just dance out there by myself?" I gave my best puppy dog eyes, which seemed to have worked because they were all up in a flash, it made me a bit sick to watch.

I grabbed the two hands that were closest to me, which were Nick, a very cute looking twenty year old and Chace, one word description for him _sexy._

Once we hit the dance floor there was no stopping me, I had guys surrounding me. I knew I was an alright girl, because of my big chest, black hair and blue eyes that had a green ting in them, but seriously this was way too much! Most of guys had already left ten minutes in and there were only five of us left, Nick, Max, Dimitri, Jacob and of course Chace. Although I thought they were all pretty cute and good looking but had shown jealousy every time I would use Chace as a dancing pole or started dancing up beside him. It was like they were waiting for their turn but it never came around.

"Are you having fun?" Chace yelled over the music.

"Hell yes! Best party ever! Except I think your friends got upset!" I said looking around to notice it was just us left.

"Why would they be upset? You're great to dance with!"

A smile started to cross my face once those words finally sunk in to my drunken brain. "Thanks, but I wasn't really being fair, I was only dancing with you."

"Yes, I noticed that," Chace said he lead me back to the seats were his friends were, "follow my lead," he whispered into my ear. I was a bit surprised at first at what he was talking about, but I decided to just flow with it.

We finally reached the seats and I was about to take seat _beside_ Chace, when all of a sudden I was pulled _onto _his lap instead. He said follow his lead, so that is what he wanted then so be it, but I will sit the way I wanted. So I flipped myself over so my knees were near where his bum was and I was sitting on his knees, and I was also facing him.

As soon as I made myself comfortable I put a big "man eating" grin on my face and Chace just stared with shock written all over his face but in a few short seconds turned into the biggest smile I have ever seen. He pulled me closer to his face and whispered, "As much as I like this position," he cleared his throat, "is it possible for you to do some 'flirting' with Brice and try and get him to do some 'dirty' dance with you?"

I had to think about this one, after all this guy did scare me. "Why?" I asked.

"Well no one has ever seen Brice actually dancing and I think it would be funnier if you did some 'dirty' dancing with him, please?"

Well this could be fun, but I wasn't going to do it. No way in hell! So I got up off Chaces' lap and started making my way towards some chicks at the bar who looked pretty well off their wagon, they were quiet good looking too.

"Hey, can I ask one of you girls to do me a massive favour? Please?" I asked the group. They all just stared at me.

"What kind of favour?" one of them piped up.

"Well you see that guy over there sitting down in a brown shirt and black pants?" They all nodded, "You see I was wondering if one of you can do some 'dirty' dancing with him?"

"Why don't you?"

"Huh, well you see the one in the Black shirt next to the one in red and blue? Well he is my boyfriend and he wouldn't like it if I did it, so can one of you?"

"Can me and Em do it?" a girl in the tightest dress ever asked.

"Umm yep I guess so, but can you have like one go and then a couple of seconds later the next one goes up to? Oh and if you want your whole group can do it too."

"Okay," they all agreed laughing.

"Great! I will get him on the dance floor and two seconds in can the first one come up?" They all nodded.

I walked back over to the boys and straight over to Brice, I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Brice asked, worry written all over his face.

"Dancing, which is something you should be doing to."

"Why?"

"Cause it is fun," I gave him my best smile as I saw one of the girls make their way over here. She came right up behind him and started dancing. That was my queue, I quickly walked away to sit next to Chace and he just smiled.

"You're evil," he said while still smiling at me.

"And you love it!" I laughed.

The rest of the night past in a haze, I didn't know if it was the alcohol or because we were having such a good time watching the girls dance around Brice. As all ways though, all good things must come to an end, and this night did.

We got all our stuff and headed toward the door, and then the car. As we were about 10 steps away from the car I got this uneasy feeling of being watched, it was so freaking! I was walking on the out skirts of our group with Chace when all of a sudden twenty guys jumped from out behind a brick wall we parked near.

The guys just stared in shock, and I got pushed behind Chace instantly when he saw the group appeared from behind the wall. I didn't recognize any of the men, but three; Brody and Collin (Jaspers best friends) and of course standing near the front was Jasper.

"We can make this easy or hard," Jasper spoke loud and clear, "give me her back now or _try_ and fight us!"

"Awe and we were getting so attached to her," Brice joked.

"Shut up and hand her over!"

"Why do you want her?" Chace spoke, "she chose to leave you."

"_Because_ she _is_ mine!"

"No she isn't"

And that's when it started, Jaspers' group charged at ours and every one was throwing fists, but Chace, he was daring any one to come near me and him. I looked over the fighting group and noticed we were getting smash! And it was all my fault.

"Get the Vera brothers!" Brice yelled to Chace.

Chace quickly grabbed my hand and we sprinted across the parking lot back to the club and straight to the bouncers at the door.

"Todd, Nickolas could you and your brothers help?" Chace shouted at them as we approached.

"What's up Cousin?" the biggest one asked.

"About twenty guys are bashing up our group and we need you!"

"Hahaha taking the easy way out this time," he said and then turned around to speak into a walky-talky, "Hey Joe, the Cousins need our help can you came to the entrance and bring the boys?"

"Yep, yep we are coming," the other end responded.

The big one turned around to face us again, "alright where are they?"

Chace directed them and the others to were the fight is. And he took me around the back of the club. We were there for about ten minutes when his phone started going off.

Chace took out his cell and looked at it before answering, "Hello, yes, out the back, how? Ok, yes, yes, ok, yes, yes, where? Ok, yes, ok bye and thanks."

He hung up the phone and turn to face me, "we need to go, and they couldn't find Jasper and the rest left when they saw the Vera Brothers." I was shocked how Jasper could go to this much work, just to get me back. "Jasper also left a note for you, Brice opened it though and it read, and I quote, 'Maddy, how could you fall so in and out of love so quickly, we were in love and I was going to ask for your hand, I thought about your letter a lot, and I will not leave you alone, I will find you and you WILL be my wife, you can run but you won't hide from me, oh and by the way your boyfriend will not see another day if you stay with him, cause when I find you, and I will, he IS dead!

Over the hill, but never away, I can see you every day, souls may be parted but hearts still remain, together and all ways my Maddison Rose."

I lost it; I just cried and cried, till there were no more tears to cry.

*** So i hope you all like and keep reading. I own nothing apart from all the new characters created. XD this is my first story, EVER so i hope it is ok... thank u to who ever reads... ***


	6. Chapter 5

After about ten more minutes of crying Chace had gotten impatient and picked me carefully up and carried me over to a black SUV with tinted windows.

"Maddy, can you please look at me?" Chace spoke as he slid into the seat beside me, "this is very important and I need to know if you want to or not."

I raised my head to look him in the eye, "W... Wh... what?"

"We need to leave this country, the rest of my family live in Australia. So we need to leave America or Jasper we follow us and mostly likely kill us."

"He wouldn't do that…" I said while shaking my head furiously.

"Well he will, did you know he is a part of a gang that robs banks and takes away lives? Did you also know Jasper isn't his real name? Did you know he was going to 'dispose of you' because you knew too much?" he asked this list of questions to me and I had no answer for him. I was frozen.

"But I know nothing about what he did, or does!" I yelled, and I was starting to cry at the information I was given.

"Shhh," Chace said as he started rubbing circles on my back, "it'll be ok."

What was happening with my life? I just wish it will all go away, everything. I am being chased by my ex, whose real name I don't really know. I am sitting in a random car in some strangers arms. Wait, "How do I know I can trust you? I thought could trust Jasper; wait what is his real name?"

"Martin Sam Rous."

"And what is your full name? Where were you born and raised? What do you do? And why are you helping me?" I had to get my answers and now was a good time, face the truth in one big hit.

"Chace George Lawrence Smith Taylor Cousins, I was born in Australia but moved to Texas, America when I was 13 and raised here from the time. I was an undercover spy, a police officer and also a detective but gave up those jobs to protect you. You are great importance to everyone, so that is why I am helping you." He told me in a calm tone.

"Why? Why am I of 'great importance'?"

"Can I explain it on the way?" he asked while running his hand through his hair.

I just nodded as I slid into the passenger's seat and fasten my seat belt. I started getting uncomfortable as we started driving away from my old life and into a new one.

"We just need to stop at a couple of places before we can actually leave for Australia," he told me as he kept his eyes focused on the dark road ahead. "We need to buy you some new clothes and get air tickets, but before we can do that I need to stop and get some money from my friends, is that ok?"

"I have money."

"I know but we can't go back and get your money, it'll be the first place he looks and…" I cut him off.

"I have money," I said as I started pulling out money from my boots and bra. I think I had about $4,000 or $5,000 in cash and then I had my credit card and phone. "I have money," I repeated.

"Umm wow! When did you get that?"

"Before I climbed out my bathroom window, I found a stash Jasper I mean; Martin kept 'hidden' from me."

"Well that helps, thank you," he said as he looked across at me with a big smile.

We have been driving for about an hour and it was morning. I was so nervous because I had no idea where I was going and why I was of such great importance. I had a lot of questions for him like; is he safe? Is he going to ever tell me about his past? Does he like me? (Shouldn't be thinking about that one, but hey I am a normal teen he is kind of cute) And the top question will he ever leave me?

"Yes, maybe, maybe and never not even if you sick of me" Chace told me as he looked at me with a knowing smile.

"What?" I was seriously confused.

"The answers to your questions; yes, maybe, maybe and never," Chace said with a big smile still across his face.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Do you want to really know? I need you to promise me that you will not think I am crazy or think about hitting me, because the last time really hurt," he asked as he rubbed his slightly red cheek. "This is really important and I need to know you are willing to listen.

I nodded giving him permission to continue. "Well first; you are not, umm fully human, you're like me a half breed. We have part vampire in both of us and there are way more like us, but they live in a hidden society away from humans. We are called dhampirs, and there are full vampires called moroi but they are good vampires, there are bad vampires as well called strigoi they drink human, dhampir, and moroi blood. They are…"

I started laughing. This was a load of crap! "That story is out of a book! Let me guess we dhampirs are made to protect the moroi?"

"Umm well I can see how you think this is funny, that story isn't fiction, it is a true story, Richelle Mead is actually Rose Hathaway, and they had to put it as fiction so the humans didn't find out about this world."

I just stared this guy must be totally crazy! How could this be true? "Well how come in the book it says Rose has black hair and Richelle has red hair? What about the age difference?"

"Those books were made a while ago, she is a lot older now, actually her and her husband were the ones who trained me. I can arrange a meeting with her if you want?"

"Umm ok."

He told me the rest about his life and the book that is actually real. How told me Jasper (Martin) was working for the strigoi but they told him to get information out of me and to kill me after wards, but because I didn't have any information the told him to just kill me. I now understand why Chace said he was a part of a 'gang' and 'takes away lives', because that is what he does; he brings innocent girl into strigoi liars so the strigoi can feast. The only reason he did it was so he could become one of those horrible creatures. But the only thing Chace hasn't told me is why I am of such great importance.

*** So i hope you all like and keep reading. I own nothing apart from all the new characters created. XD this is my first story, EVER so i hope it is ok... thank u to who ever reads... ***


	7. Chapter 6

We were finally on the plane to Australia and I had bought about a week's clothes and so did Chace and that's what we were doing, going through our newly bought clothes. Chace hadn't seen what I bought so every time I took about something he would look over and comment. I was half way through my bag when I pulled out a G string, and Chace looked over and burst into laughter.

"How the hell did that get in there!" I yelled at him.

"I was wondering when you would notice," he took a breath to say that and then burst into laughter again. I had enough so I rolled up the G string and put into his laughing mouth, it was my turn to laugh now at his face.

"Well, well Maddy has a funny side!" he said after he pulled the G string out of his mouth.

For the rest of the flight we just laughed and joked about anything and everything. We forgot about what happened before we got on this flight and our previous lives. It felt like it was just me and him, no one else mattered.

I feel asleep an hour before we had to land and I had the most amazing dream. It was me and Chace in Australia, we were just relaxing on the beach nothing to worry about. It was just us once again.

I woke up to notice I was laying my head on Chaces shoulder and he had his arm rested around my back. I was in wonder land, but of course I had a foot crap that stung like hell on a stick.

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" I screamed as I tried to move my foot. It made Chace jump up in a flash and stand protectively over me.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked in a protective tone.

"The pilot has switched on the seat belt sign so if all the passengers could pleases remain seated till the sign is turn off and we are landed, thank you for flying with us today," a voice over the speakers told us.

Chace slowly sat down mumbling to himself. Once he was seated and had his seat belt on I felt the decline of the airplane and automatically reached for Chaces hand which was in his lap. He just looked at our hands and smiled entwining them further.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Am now," I smiled at him.

**This was just a random scene on the plane to Australia... i am from Australia so that is why i chose to do the book there... rose and the rest of the gang should be coming into it soon, i hope :S any way, i have changed some of the original story a bit, but only like adding a brother or extra characters. I hope you like it.. I only own the 'unknown' characters that arent from the original vampire academy books :)**

**Oh and i have a surprise for you when i introduce Maddy to Rose and the gang :)**

**Hope you keep reading on :) **

**CountryPumpkin **


	8. Authors note

**Hi all,**

**I am just letting you guys know (to whoever reads this) I have assessment this week so I probably won't update for a little bit…. Sorry**

**If anyone knows how to calm nerves for presentations that would be a BIG help **

**Hope your all still reading along,**

**CountryPumpkin**


End file.
